A New Adventure
by Baybielonii
Summary: Im Honestly bad at summaries. But, Fionna and Marshall Lee head out together for an adventure, will a relationship form? or will it just stay as a friendship. Im coming up with this story as I go along. Rated M for later lemons. Please Please Please review follow and favorite. I'll love you forever(:
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at writing ANYTHING, Comments and reviews welcomed and helpful(:**

Fionna woke up to the tree house door slamming shut. The sun peeked its way around the curtain into the room. She sat up and stretched, the natural moan escaping her lips. She got up and went downstairs finding that Cake wasn't home. There was a note on the kitchen counter reading: 'Hey baby, went to Lochro's house for a while. Be back soon. Luv ya!'.

Fionna sighed, she hated being home alone, with no one to adventure with. She thought of going to the Candy Kingdom, and instantly changed her mind. Prince Gumball has been out-of-town for who knows how long, hopefully he's okay. Fionna pondered a bit, 'maybe Marshall can adventure!' she thought. She excitedly hurried back up stairs to get ready. She threw her pajamas on the floor and pulled on her light blue shirt, and dark blue skirt. She ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

Realizing her messy hair, she grabbed her brush and tried unsuccessfully to comb out the tangles. After about 5 minutes of brushing, she gave up and pulled her bunny hat over her head. She ran downstairs and flew out the door.

Fionna arrived and knocked on Marshall's door, no one answered. She impatiently knocked again. Marshall opened the door, hiding in the shadow so he couldn't get hurt by the suns powerful rays. Fionna walked in and turned around. Marshall was wearing an old band shirt and boxers, hair messy and eyes droopy.

"Oh glob! Did I wake you up?" Fionna said, feeling guilty."Yeah, but its cool dude." Marshall smiled and rubbed his eyes. Fionna returned his smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to go adventure with me? We could go slay some gross monsters!" "Yeah! Let me go get dressed" And at that Marshall floated to his bedroom.

Fionna's tummy growled, and she realized she hasn't had any breakfast. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a big bite. Marshall floated back downstairs, hair still messy, but with his black skinnies, soft grey sweater to protect him from the sun, and his red converse. Fionna tossed him an apple. Marshall smiled and sunk his teeth in, sucking all the juicy red color out. He tossed the soggy grey thing into the trash and grabbed his umbrella.

"You ready?" He asked. "Of course! Lets go!"

They wandered into the forest searching for any signs of distress or needed help. As they were walking, Fionnas hand brushed Marshalls "Sorry!" Fionna said as she blushed and looked away. Marshall glanced down at his hand then looked at her. He smirked and flew up close to her. "What? You afraid of touching a vampire?" He winked and showed his fangs. "Dont make me kick your butt dude!" Fionna said annoyed. She reached into her pack looking for her sword. When she couldn't find it, Marhsall pulled it out from behind his back. "Are you looking for this?" He smirked and waved in front of her face.

Fionna pouted "Give that back!" She yelled. "No way!" He said then she punched him in the arm and yanked it out his arms. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out. "You better keep that in your mouth, or I just might have to take it." He said as he floated away. Fionna giggled and blushed, and then followed after him.

**Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got feedback from my friend, so i shall venture on into the land of Aaa!**

Fionna heard a loud cry to the right of her, deeper into the forrest. She glanced at Marshall and they were off, going to save the person in need. They ran, Fionna trying to keep up with Marshall, He looked back and realized she was having trouble, he stopped and went back to her. "Here, let me carry you there." He tried to grab Fionna and she flinched back, "No!" She said, "I can do it by myself, I dont need your help". Marshall sighed "Whatever" And he kept floating on.

They soon arrived to where they heard the cry, and found Prince Gumball Surrounded by fire slowly melting his gummy body. His hair became limp and no longer perky, drooping down into his face. "Gumball!" Fionna screamed. Marshall floated over to a rock and sat down letting out a careless yawn as he watched.

"Oh Fionna," a voice boomed, and she instantly recognized who it was, "How did i know you would come running for him? Trying to save him? Well this time your not going to win." Flame Prince came into view, laughing an evil laugh. "Why are you doing this?" Fionna asked.

Flame Princes face got serious, maybe even a little sad, "Your supposed to be mine Fionna, we belong together" Fionna sighed. "Dude, i broke up with you months ago, you need to get over me already". "I know you love Prince Gumball!" Fionna blushed "No i dont, hes my friend!" She said trying to hide her secret crush.

Marshalls POV:

'Did he just say she loved gumbutt?! Theres no way!' He thought as he watched Fionna blush. He felt a pinch of jealousy rise up in his chest and he quickly tucked the feeling away. 'I mean, Shes gorgeous, with her long blonde hair and beautifully intense blue eyes, but shes to innocent for a bad boy like me, besides its not like she would ever want to be with me'.

He watched Fionna and Flame Prince bicker for a few more moments.

Regular POV:

"If you dont let him go, I will be forced to kill you" Fionna said impatiently, she glanced at Gumball and realized he was melting faster. She had to save him, and quick. She ran towards FP with her sword ready. She lunged her sword into him and he dissapeared. Fionna quickly looked around trying to find where he went. He appeared behind her, raising a dagger. She heard a scream of pain from behind. She turned around to see that Marshall had dumped a bucket of water on Flame Prince.

The ring around Gumball instantly poofed and was gone. She ran up to him and hugged him, not realizing he was sticky. As Fionna and Gumball nervously tried to unstick themselves, Marshall smirked at FP and bent down to his ear "Shes mine" He whispered. Flame Prince had fear in his eyes, instantly nodded, then ran into the night. Marshall walked over to Fionna and PG.

"Um Fionna, Can i talk to you?" Gumball asked nervously. Fionna blushed and nodded. Gumball looked at Marshall with disgust and cleared his throat. "Alone?" He spoke with attitude. Marshall bared his fangs "Whatever, ill meet you back at my house, okay Fionna?" And he floated off.

Fionna looked up at Gumball nervously and smiled. "Listen Fionna," Gumball started, "I know you like me okay? But i dont like you that way." Fionna lost her smile and tears welled up in her eyes. "Dont cry okay? We can still be friends?" Gumball said, touching her shoulder to show that he cared. Fionna flinched away as the tears started streaming. "Fionna-" "NO!" Fionna interrupted. "Dont give me your pity dude, i understand, see you later" And she ran off into the night.

Gumball watched her as he felt the guilt rise up "Im sorry" he whispered, and went home.

**Thank you for reading(: And thank you sister for helping me with some of this ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna shivered from the cold air as she wandered aimlessly in the forest. She couldn't find Marshall's house for the life of her. She sniffled and wiped her tears once again, she hasn't stopped crying since she ran away from Gumball. 'How could he do this to me?' she thought. She heard a branch crack behind her and instantly turned around.

"Who's there?" She yelled as she reached into her pack and brought out her sword. When no one answered, she got nervous and stepped forward. She heard a hiss in her ear. She screamed and spun around, swinging her sword.

"Ow!" Marshall screamed, cupping his cheek. Fionna sighed of relief, "Why'd you do that Marshall?!" He looked up and smirked, "Were you scared?" His smile faded away and sympathy filled his eyes as he realized she had been crying. She looked down and sniffled. "What happened Bunny?" He asked, he removed his hand to show a cut dripping of blood. "Oh Glob!" Fionna screamed, "Im so sorry Marshall!" She examined his cheek as the cut quickly healed. she looked up in confusion.

"I am a vampire after all, now what did Gumbutt do to you?" He questioned again. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, wiping away the last of her tears. Marshall sighed "Okay, but your going to have to tell me sooner or later" He picked her up and flew to his house.

When they arrived he set her down on the couch and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Marshall eyed her "Whats wrong?" "Your couch sucks dude" She said laughing a little. He smiled and flew into the kitchen. Fionna got up and walked to his collection of movies and picked one at random. She put it in the dvd player and sat back down. Marshall came back in with a mug. He glanced at the TV and noticed which movie she picked "Nice choice" He winked and sat down next to her, handing her the mug. She took a sip "Mmmm, Hot chocolate" She said as she cuddled up in a blanket. He turned off the light and cuddled up next to her, making sure not to get to close.

She glanced at him and blushed, feeling tired, she put her head on his shoulder. Reacting, Marshall put his arm around her.

Marshalls POV:

'Oh my glob, why'd she do that?' he thought nervously. He smiled 'Maybe she likes me'.

Fionnas POV:

'WHYD I DO THAT?' She thought, regretting it instantly. She felt his arm go around her, she blushed. 'Maybe he likes me' She smiled and felt her eyes droop close.

Marshalls POV:

Shes so beautiful. Her face looks so peaceful. He slowly took off her hat and let her golden hair frame her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. His eyes slowly closed as well and they drifted off to sleep together.

Regular POV:

Fionna woke up with a jolt and realized she wasn't at home. She looked around the room searching for Marshall. He was no where as far as the eye can see. The sweet smell of strawberry pancakes tickled her nose. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Marshall was standing at the stove cooking. He turned around to show that he was wearing a frilly apron. Fionna instantly started laughing, Marshall smirked "Hey, this is the only one i own" and handed her a plate of pancakes. They sat at the table and she ate as he sucked the red out of some strawberries.

"Um, do you mind if i take a shower?" Fionna glanced up at Marshall "I feel gross." Marshall smiled. "Sure, you know where my bathroom is at, there's a clean towel on the rack" Fionna smiled and ran upstairs.

Marshalls POV:

She watched Fionna run away. 'Glob, she's so gorgeous.' He thought and smiled. He got up to clean her plate and realized she slept over. He smiled again, 'she should spend the night more often, I like falling asleep with her'.

Fionnas POV:

'Glob, his smile could melt me' she thought as she ran into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and quickly undressed. She stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her skin. Lost in thought, she sat down and closed her eyes. Thinking of her heartache from Gumball, and her butterflies caused by Marshall. She smiled, Marshall could be a jerk, but he was sweet, and caring. What seemed like after only a few minutes, she quickly washed her body and hair. As she was getting out, she knocked over a bottle and it made an obnoxious noise, she quickly picked it up and put it back on the shelf.

Marshalls POV:

'Shes been in there for over an hour, maybe i should go check on her'. On his way to check on her, he heard a loud thud. He quickly ran upstairs and knocked on the door. No one answered. So he checked to see if it was locked, it wasn't. He barged in and found Fionna naked. He heard her scream and saw her blush, but he couldn't help but stare. Her beautiful curvy body seemed to make him immobile. His eyes trailed from her perky breasts down to her hypnotizing hips down to her luscious legs, he instantly snapped out of it as he felt a hard slap against his cheek. He couldn't even spit out that he was sorry before he was shoved out of the room and the door was slammed shut.

Fionnas POV:

'Why did he stare?' She thought. She sat down against the door as tears of embarrassment trickled down her cheeks.

Marshall knocked, but she ignored him. "Fionna, I'm sorry!" Marshall said through the door. "Leave me alone" She screamed back. She could hear his footsteps fading away. Fionna stayed in the bathroom for a few more hours, afraid to come out. She eventually got up and got dressed, slowly, she was scared to face Marshall again. 'Glob, that was so embarrassing, I hope he still likes me' Fionna thought. She shook nervously as she slowly opened the door.

Marshalls POV:

'Oh. My. Glob. She was so...SEXY' He thought ' I hope she's not to mad at me. I would love to show her that she's beautiful' Marshall smiled to himself and waited for hours for her to com downstairs. He heard a creak and turned to find that she had finally come out.

Regular POV:

"Your still not wearing your hat" Marshall said as he smirked "I like you hair". Fionna turned a deep red and looked down. "Listen im sorry Fionna, I thought you were in trouble" Marshall said, going serious. Fionna looked up and looked into his eyes "Then why did you stare?" She said as she blushed harder. Marshall looked away, if he was human, he'd be blushing as hard as she was. He looked back up "I couldn't help it. Your so...Beautiful Fionna. I have never seen anyone as gorgeous as you" He explained. Fionna turned away "Thank you Marshall, but i think i need to go home now...Cake is probably worried sick" Marshall nodded. "Can we hang out tomorrow?" Fionna blushed once again "Maybe" She said as she opened the door "Bye Marshall".

Marshall flew up to her and pulled her into a hug, he felt her resistance but kept at it anyway. She finally gave in and they hugged it out. They pulled away and Marshall gently brushed his lips against hers. She instantly blushed and her eyes turned into big blue saucers. She turned around and ran home.

**Thank you guys for reading, Reviewing and etc. It means a lot(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Marshalls POV:

He shut the door and sat on the couch, speechless. 'I kissed her' he thought to himself. He smiled and felt the butterflies whirl in his stomach. 'I haven't felt like this in years' He slammed himself into the couch 'Glob this couch really does suck, maybe i should buy a new one.'

Fionnas POV:

She ran until she heard Marshall's door close. She stopped to catch her breath and recollect everything that has just played out. She instantly blushed. Marshall had kissed her, and she wanted more. Instead of his lips being cold and hard like she assumed, they were soft and plump. Butterflies tickled her tummy as she started walking home.

Regular POV:

Fionna walked through the door to find Cake pacing back and forth. Cake saw her and stretched to engulf Fionna in her arms. "Baby! Where have you been? I've been up all night worried about you!" Cake screamed. She loosened her grip on Fionna and she noticed the dark circles under Cakes eyes.

"Im sorry, I was with Marshall.' Fionna said, instantly regretting it. She saw the anger appear in Cakes face "THAT DEMON?!" she screamed "WHY?" Fionna sighed. 'We were just, you know, hangin out" Fionna made her way to her room "He's a good guy Cake, leave him alone please" She yelled walking into the bathroom. Cake pouted as the door shut.

Fionna stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She can never get it to coöperate. Her long flowing locks reached the floor and dragged behind a bit. In pure adrenaline, she grabbed some scissors, taking a deep breath she started to chop her mane. Pieces of now dead blonde hair cluttered the floor.

Once she was done, she took a look back into the mirror. Her hair now only reached to the top of her breasts. She smiled, then it faded. She took the front chunk of her hair and cut it right above her eyes. She smiled again, satisfied with her new look. She then realized that she left her bunny hat at Marshall's. Her smile widened and her butterflies were back.

She ran back downstairs and reached the door, as she opened it, it slammed back shut. She look to the side and saw Cake. "Where do you think your going? You just got ho-YOUR HAIR! Oh my glob it looks so cute!" Fionna sighed, then smiled "Thanks Cake, and im gonna go adventure." "Cool I'll come with" Cake said as she smiled. "Ill be fine by myself, go see Lochro" and before Cake could say anything Fionna quickly ran out the door.

Fionna looked back to see the door shut, she smiled, now she can see Marshall again.

Marshall opened his eyes and realized he fell asleep on his couch. His stomach growled and he wandered into the kitchen for an apple. A knock sounded at the door. He quickly bit the apple and transformed it into something grey and mushy. He threw it in the trash and went to open the door.

Fionna was standing in the doorway, her now short hair illuminated by the moon light. Marshall smiled "Hey bunny" Fionna blushed, "Um, I left my hat here" she mumbled. "Oh, come on in" Fionna smiled and came inside.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, "So, where'd you leave your hat?" Marshall asked "In the bathroom" She said, instantly blushing, remember what he saw in there. He flew up to his bathroom and came back down and handed her the hat. "Thanks". "I like your hair" Marshall said smiling, Fionna giggled and smiled back. Marshall's face went serious "Listen Fionna, can we talk?"

Fionnas POV:

"Um sure" She replied. 'Oh Glob, he's gonna break my heart, just like Gumball did' She instantly started shaking and was on the verge of tears. Marshall looked into her eyes and she almost cried right then and there. "Fionna, I...Um like you...A lot." Marshall said.

Regular POV:

Fionna broke into a smile and red crept across her cheeks. She looked down "I like you too Marshall" Marshall grabbed her hand and held it tight, he could feel the warmth in her fingers. He smiled "Really? Would you...um...Like to be my girlfriend?" Fionna smiled and nodded.

Marshalls POV:

He stared deep into her eyes. He leaned forward, and kissed her for real this time. Their lips formed perfectly together as he felt the spark and fireworks in his heart. 'Glob, can't this last forever?' he thought as she slowly pulled away. His eyes fluttered open to see her big blue eyes staring at him, with a cute little smile plastered on her face. He smiled 'Shes so beautiful..And shes all mine'

**Thank you for reading(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to post. Busy, with summer school and writers block, etc. Also I will try to post as much as I possibly can.**

Fionnas POV:

Fionna slammed her door and turned around to find no one waiting for her. "Cake?!" She yelled, her echo spread throughout the house. She sighed and took off her pack and threw it on the couch. She collapsed on the couch next to it and started to chew at her nails. It was a nasty habit that she could never get rid of.

She was terribly nervous to face Cake, she would definitely not accept the fact that Fionna is now dating Marshall 'the demon'. Fionna shook her head, how could Cake hate such a loving boy? Maybe he likes to irritate us, but he's sweet.

Marshalls POV:

He watched Fionna through the window and smiled. He couldn't leave her alone if he tried. As soon as she walked out his door he missed her, and had to follow her to make sure she was safe. He noticed her biting her nails and immediately knew something was wrong.

Regular POV:

Fionna heard a knock on the door and glanced up. She sighed and made her way to the door. She opened it, and no one was there. "Hello?" She said as she looked around outside. "Hey Bunny" She heard from behind her. She smiled and turned around.

"Hi Marshall" She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She shut the door and sat back down on the couch. He followed after her. "So what's up?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Nothin dude." She looked at him with confusion. "Are you sure?" She blushed and looked down.

"No" She said, "I don't think Cake is going to...accept us." She blushed harder and looked into Marshall's blood red eyes. His forehead scrunched up, and you could see the hurt in his eyes. Fionna frowned, "Does she really hate me that much?" Marshall said looking down. "No she doesn't hate you" Fionna replied quickly "She just doesn't particularly like you".

"Well, I'm lucky you like me, right?" Marshall smiled and looked into Fionnas eyes. Pink flushed her cheeks as she returned the smile. Marshall noticed his opportunity, and placed his hand on her cheek. Her blush deepened as he leaned forward. She quickly followed allowing her eyes to drift shut.

And then they kissed. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. She melted into him and he picked her up in his arms. She gasped and pulled away, he smirked and went in again. She soon gave in and her arms wrapped around his neck. She twirled her fingers in his hair and a soft moan escaped into her mouth from his.

Marshall got up and started making his way to her room. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tickled her bottom lip with his tongue. Fionna accepted it and he explored her mouth, as butterflies filled her tummy. Marshall smiled in the kiss and pulled away, setting her down on her bed. She looked up at him and blushed.

Marshalls POV:

'GLOB, she's so sexy' He thought as he looked down at her, her beautiful face filling up with deep red blush. He lowered down and layed next to her. He turned to his side and gazed at her, admiring every feature. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her, now.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Their foreheads met and he saw her smile. He kissed her, hard. Pulling her as close as possible. His hand reached under her shirt and pressed against her lower back. His tongue gained entrance once again and felt her press harder against him.

Fionnas POV:

He flipped her over so he was in between her legs. She felt his erection as he pushed against her. 'His lips are like pillows' She thought as her tongue massaged his. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, feeling a certain lust for him. She didn't even know what to say. She felt wetness in her panties and was scared of what was going to happen next.

Regular POV:

Then they heard a noise, they both looked at the bedroom door. It swung open to reveal Cake, with claws drawn and anger in her eyes...

**Sorry it was so short, I figured I'd leave you guys with a cliff hanger(: also, I have REALLY bad writer block, thank you sister for helping me once again**


End file.
